Common Vogims
= Stats: = * 0 HP (gains 5 each week) * 2 ATK (gains 1 each 2 weeks) * 1 DEF (gains 1 each each 2 weeks) * 5 SPD (gains 5 each 4 weeks) ** On ice: 4 (gains 4 each 4 weeks) ** On sand: 4 (gains 4 each 4 weeks) ** In water: 0.5 (gains 0.5 each 4 weeks) ** In air: 0.05 (gains 0.05 each 4 weeks) ** At space: 0 (gains 0 each 4 weeks) = Appearence: = * Cat/Dog like body. * A skull with 2 horns, 3 eyes. * Fur That covers meat and bones. * Extra fur under the skull. * Void Tail. * Feet are made out of bones. = Made out of: = * Vogim Essence. * Gonsegim. = Attacks: = * Horns * Tail. * Fireballs. * L.E.B.A. (HP*ATK*K) = Abilities: = * Regeneraetes 1 HP a day. * Can breath fireballs. * Carries 1.5 times its mass! (Carries 12 Kg) * Can absorb Light and Radiation * Has 2 Weapon Slots and 1 Mind Slot. * Can manipulate light to create light shows, but the light won't damage anyone at all, just something for fun. * Communicate telephatically with other Vogims. * Can speak other langages, but takes time to adapt. = Weaknesses: = * Afraid of the dark. * When a Vogim breathes fireballs, you can attack them while they do so! But that will damage their internal body as it'll explode! * Needs Light to live, and radiation! * Each eye sees a specific color, if anything happens, a Vogim will become blind! * The Blast Ability is the ability that takes the most out of a Vogim. * High pressure can affect a Vogim. * High radiation can still affect a Vogim. * If a Vogim dies because of lack of light, their body will dust away, therefore, you can't use the remains to create more. = How does a Vogim live? = * They absorb light and radiation to live. * They are more active at day. * They like to play. * Ghoid's friends. * Not so agreesive. * Very curious, and will attempt to get close to monsters and other stuff to analyse them. = Height: = 85.2 cm = Width: = 85 cm = Mass: = 8 kg = Other: = Vogim Badge: * Each time you own a Vogim, this feels up * You can only have a maximum of 5 Vogims * White=Blank * Gray=Common * Yellow=Uncommon * Blue=Rare * Purple=Epic * Orange=Cured * Cyan= Legendary * Red=Hostile * Pink= Mythical * Green=Ancient * Black= Godginafin Pight: Pight is Vogim's poop, it glows, and doesn't smell. 10 Pight could be converted for 1 Liash. Liash: Is a Vogim Currency. Cost: * free Own: * Max: 1 = Drops: = Vogim Essences: * Vogim drop from 0 to MAX HP * Crafting Recipies Vogim Horns: * Vogims drop from 0 to 2 Vogim Horns * Crafting Recipies Vogim Skull: * Vogims drop from 0 to 1 Vogim Skull (more if the Vogim has the Hydra Buffs) * Crafting Recipies Vogim Ribcage: * Vogims drop as a 10% the Vogim Ribcage * Crafting Recipies * Can be crafted using 8 Vogim Bones Gonsegim: * Yes a Gonsegim can be dropped as 1% chance * Crafting Recipies